Beat me alive again
by faii-chan
Summary: Sequel to Beat me alive. Bad luck are back once again on the stage. Yuki has had a change of heart and attitude and Shu is getting better or is he? A coma, another piece to Shu's past and now Yuki is a little bit lost… YukixShu Read and review please!


_A/N: I don't own Gravitation. This is the sequel to 'Beat Me Alive'. I realise that the first one-shot was rushed so I am very sorry. Read and review please. You need to read 'Beat Me Alive' before you read this otherwise it won't make sense. This is another one-shot and I'm starting with the concert after Bad Luck's hiatus. _

**Beat Me Alive Again**

It was Bad Luck's first concert in two years as during those two years, Shuichi was busy overcoming his mental illnesses. Yuki helped Shuichi write songs while Hiro and Suguru came up with the music. They practiced in Yuki's apartment so that Yuki could watch over his lover, that way they could keep up and be prepared for when Bad Luck made a come back after their two year hiatus.

Shuichi was able to control the affects of his illnesses but had not been able to overcome them. Yuki had been helping him lots and the doctor finally said that he was able to go back to work as long as Yuki was with him. Yuki had become kinder and more loving during Shuichi's healing period so he agreed to stay with Shuichi. To keep up with his work though, he kept his laptop with him allowing him to produce brilliant novels of the highest quality. When he had a book signing or tour, he took Shuichi with him as Shuichi did with him. Over all they had been happy.

Shuichi was backstage getting a pep talk from Hiro, K and Tohma. Yuki was sitting there watching him just in case. Suguru was setting up behind the curtains, glancing every so often at Shuichi.  
"Shuichi, you can do it. You sound awesome at home and in the studio. Your loyal fans are waiting for a mind blowing concert. So Shu, are you pumped?" Hiro was saying.  
"I'm more than pumped, I am ready for anything. My fans need me and our music!" Shuichi said confidently, bouncing on the balls of his feet. K had to restrain himself from pulling out his guns and pointing it at Shuichi's head as Yuki was watching and they needed Shu to not panic then.

"Shuichi, we need a more enthusiastic response from you!" Tohma said with his hand on Shuichi's shoulder.  
"I'm ready! I'm pumped! I'm gonna go out there and sing like no ones business. They're gonna be screaming my name when I'm done with them. They're gonna be knocked off their feet when I through! Don't worry Seguchi-San! I'm on the case!" he shouted excitedly. K nodded and added in, "Good, then go out there and prepare. Curtains go up in 5 minutes." Yuki heard this and waited till K and Tohma had gone to talk and Hiro had gone to plug in his guitar. When he was sure they wouldn't come back, he walked to Shuichi and kissed him. Shuichi responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.

Yuki couldn't resist the small singer; he looked so sexy in his concert attire. Shuichi was wearing a black shirt that was only buttoned in the middle to show off his spectacular body and black leather trousers that hung low on his hips and that were so tight, they showed off his fine ass. His hair was dyed fluorescent pink and was spiked up even more. Yuki pulled back and encouraged Shuichi, "Shu, you'll do great. I am so sure of it that I could tell you in my sleep. I will be in the front row watching your every move so be warned because if you look too sexy, I might have to yank you off stage and kidnap you back to our home. Go out there and whoop their ass!"

Shuichi glowed with joy as he took in Yuki's words. He really loved Yuki and he knew that Yuki loved him back as the blonde novelist was no longer afraid of showing his emotions. Yuki also had a surprise for Shu that would make Shu go into overdrive. When the curtains were lifted, the crowd screamed; for all they saw was Hiro and Suguru. They were looking sexy but they all wanted Shuichi.  
"Shuichi! Shuichi! Shuichi!" they shouted. Then as the lights flashed and became brighter, Shuichi ran on to the stage and took his place in front of the microphone.

"Konnichiwa Minna!" he screamed, "We are Bad Luck and we are back from our two year hiatus! Now show us some love and scream! We'll be playing lots of new songs with some old ones so watch out cos you'll be knocked out of your socks!" He jumped up and down and waited for the guitar intro and the synth to begin before he opened his mouth and sang in his most angelic voice ever. He saw blonde hair in the front row and became even more hyped up. His hair flashed brightly and the screams and cheers from his fans encouraged him to sing more beautifully than ever.

The concert went smoothly; they played ten of their thirty new songs and five of their old ones. The concert was a complete success but they still had one song to play. Just as Shuichi began to sing Spicy Marmalade, Yuki climbed on to the stage and began to sing and dance with him. Hiro and Suguru smirked as they had helped Yuki learn the song.

Tohma and K were watching too and smiled proudly at the two. Shuichi was shocked, he knew Yuki could sing and dance but he had no idea he could sing and dance like that. Just as they finished, Yuki did a back flip and landed so he was on one knee in front of Shuichi. Considering the microphone was hooked on his ear as was Shuichi's everyone heard what Yuki said next.

"Shuichi Shindou, my love and my life. I know I've made mistakes in the past but will you marry me?" Yuki said to Shuichi as he took Shu's smaller hand in to his own. He opened the small velvet box in front of Shuichi and watched as Shuichi looked at it.  
"Yes, Yuki Eiri, I will marry you." He said before leaping forward and giving Yuki a kiss. As they parted Yuki slipped the ring on Shuichi's ring finger on his left hand. The ring itself was a simple silver one with pink and amethyst gems and on the inside; engraved in diamond was a message saying, 'My love and my life, Shu + Eiri.'

They hugged each other as the audience awed and cheered. Shuichi then turned to the audience and with a huge smile announced that they would be going on tour in six months and their new albums and singles would be out soon. Everyone in the audience cheered as Bad Luck and Yuki walked off stage. Back stage, K was busy stopping fans from getting to the band but was unable to stop a few. Yuki told Shuichi he'd be back after a bit, he just needed some fresh air. Shuichi had nodded and skipped back to his dressing room so he could change back in to his normal clothes.

Shuichi changed and then sat on one of the soft couches in the room as he waited for his fiancée, but suddenly was bombarded by questions from reporters about why Bad Luck was on hiatus. He got a headache and felt dizzy making him incapable of answering the questions that they continued to ask. He began to call for Yuki weakly as he felt sick. Suddenly; he dropped to his knees and began to cough up blood, his head span and his breath came out in short pants.

He drew his knees up to his chest as he coughed up more blood and began to hyperventilate. His eyes became dilated and milky as they searched for his lover. The reporters didn't notice or they did and didn't care so they continued to ask him questions. K heard the commotion and came in finding Shuichi in his condition with blood surrounding him as well as reporters from several different magazines and TV gossip shows. K cocked his gun and shouted, "MOVE! GET BACK BEFORE I SHOOT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Yuki came rushing in and saw the state of his lover and helped K remove the reporters who began to question them about Shuichi's condition. Shuichi had passed out long ago and was lying in a small puddle of his own blood that was still leaking from his mouth. Yuki called for an ambulance and picked up Shuichi and checked whether he was breathing and whether his heart was still functioning. He was alright; he just suffered from another attack. 'If only I'd been here, I could've stopped the reporters or helped Shuichi. He's been able to control it, what's going on?' Yuki thought nervously.

As the paramedics arrived and lifted Shuichi on to the stretcher, K and Tohma had called the police and the reporters were sued for risking the life of someone. Yuki was talking to one of the other paramedics and explained who Shuichi was and what had happened.  
"Shuichi Shindou has three mental illnesses, panic disorder, nightmare disorder and PTSD. He just came back to work with permission from Doctor Kawashima and the reporters bombarded him. I think he suffered from an attack but he normally can control the situation. I don't know what happened." Yuki explained.

"We know about him. Don't worry too much. Are you Yuki Eiri, his lover?" the paramedic enquired. Yuki nodded and the paramedic let Yuki on the ambulance. Once they got to the hospital, the paramedics had gotten Shuichi to stop bleeding, and made sure that his breathing and heart rate was okay. They moved him in to a room that was reserved for him unless someone desperately needed it and Yuki sat with him till Doctor Kawashima came to check him out.

"I didn't think this would happen again. I thought he could control them. What happened?" Kawashima-Sensei asked Yuki with a frown. Yuki was sweating nervously as he explained what had happened right from where Yuki had proposed and Shuichi had accepted to where the paramedics had taken him away.

"I have to run a few tests on him because he's being unresponsive, could you wait in the waiting room and I promise to call you when I'm done or if something happens," the doctor said. Yuki nodded and went to the waiting room where the whole gang were and explained to them what had happened and what was happening. K and Tohma told him of how they had dealt with the situation and Yuki nodded his thanks to him. He sat down heavily in a seat next to Hiro and put his head in his hands. Hiro gripped his shoulder, trying to comfort him and allowed Yuki to lean against him for support.

"Don't worry Yuki, Shuichi's a fighter. He'll get through all this." Hiro said trying to ease the writer's burden. Yuki nodded and let out a sigh before replying, "I know that but why does everything bad have to happen to him? He hasn't done anything wrong." Hiro let out a sigh knowing that this was eating the blonde novelist up.  
"No, he hasn't done anything wrong. He's suffered all his life and it isn't fair. Has Shuichi told you about his life before his family were massacred?" Hiro inquired. Yuki shook his head and frowned.

"Shuichi told me he wasn't ready to talk about it but he did share his happy memories of his childhood with me, like about you and the times when his family acted like a family. He told me that his father hated him and his mother cursed him and hated him for being alive and no one in the family liked him but other than that he hasn't told me anything. Tell me Hiro. I need to know." Yuki told Hiro truthfully looking downfallen. Hiro nodded and squeezed Yuki's shoulder trying to comfort him once again.

"Shuichi told you the basics actually. His father hated him and beat him when he felt stressed or angry. If he'd had a bad day at work, when he came home he'd take off his belt and whip Shu. About a year before Shuichi left home, his father raped him. His mother was no better, she raped him after her husband had and all of Shu's life, and she cursed him and hit him. He'd told the teachers it was nothing when he came back to school one day with a new bruise or with something broken. The teachers never confronted Shu's parents though, they were too scared.

Once I'd gotten my own apartment, I told Shu to pack his stuff and come live with me. Maiko was never treated like Shuichi, she was cared and loved. They all cried when Shuichi left and his mum broke down completely when Shu told them that even though they had hurt him, never loved him and that he was leaving; he still loved them all and always would. When he, Suguru and I became famous his family wanted to see him again. I went with him for the visit but it was after you had told everyone that the two of you were lovers. His dad went mental and whipped him with his belt again saying he didn't want a gay son. I stopped him and said that this would be the last time they ever saw Shu again unless he stopped. Shuichi got angry though and left the house saying that he loved them, he just didn't want to see any of them ever again.

A year later; Shuichi was asked to go home and visit because his mother had developed cancer. Shuichi went there and stayed for a day or two but just when he was about to leave, a mass murderer came in and killed them all except for Shuichi. No one knows who he was or why he hadn't killed Shuichi but he had killed Shu's family, including his other relatives on his mum and dad's side. It really cut him up, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and continued living with you even though you acted like an asshole. He loved you and didn't want to leave because other than me, you were the only person he had left in the world. I suppose everything has taken its toll on him. I love Shu, he is my dearest and only childhood friend, and I don't want to lose him. I just wish he'd stop caring about everyone else before himself, that he'd be selfish just once." Hiro explained slowly and quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

Yuki had begun to cry half way and now his tears cascaded uncontrollably down his pale cheeks.  
"Oh Kami! What have I done? I could have been there for him. Instead, I was hooked on my own life and I took my stress out on him and hit him. What have I done?" Yuki sobbed. Tohma who already knew all of this came over and gave Yuki a hug while Hiro patted his knee and whispered words of comfort to him. Everyone was taking this badly but no one other than Shuichi was taking it as badly as Yuki.

Everyone was still there a few hours later when Doctor Kawashima came out of Shuichi's room and walked towards them. Yuki ran to the doctor and the look in his eyes plainly asked if Shuichi was okay. The doctor sighed and looked at all of them. He led Yuki over to them and asked them all to take a seat.  
"I know this is going to be really hard on you and I am so sorry but I am afraid that Shuichi is in a coma. He is breathing and his heart is beating on its own without the help from machines so that is a good sign but he won't wake and we don't know how long he is going to be in this state for. We've tried everything to get him to wake but it has been unsuccessful. We'll keep trying but until we come up with something, but until then it's anybody's guess when he will wake up. You can go see him if you like. We have transferred him to room 8824." The doctor explained with his voice laced with sympathy.

As soon as he was gone from their sight, Yuki jumped up and ran towards the stairs then went up them taking them two at a time. He looked behind him to find the whole lot of them following. When he found the room, he took a chair and sat next to Shuichi; taking his small pale hand in to his larger hand. He leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss before whispering, "Shu, I love you. Come back, we all need you here." The others stayed until they were forced to go home by Yuki who asked Tohma to pack a small bag for him and bring his laptop. Tohma went about doing that and then organised a press conference so that he could tell them that Bad Luck was on hiatus again until further notice. Everyone visited Shu everyday and Yuki never left the hospital so he was given permission to stay and use the hospital's facilities till Shuichi woke up; if he woke up.

**||||||||||||||||||||6 months later||||||||||||||||||||**

Yuki walked into Shuichi's room, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead like he did every morning for the past six months. He sat in the chair next to Shuichi's bed and pulled out his laptop and powered it up. He sat there typing for half an hour before he felt the bed move slightly. His head snapped up to look at Shuichi who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Yuki dropped his laptop and pulled Shuichi in to a bear hug before calling for a nurse.

The nurse came in wondering why on earth someone would call for a nurse when the patient was in a coma. When she came in fully she saw the patient in the arms of his fiancée; she shrieked before running out of the room to look for Doctor Kawashima. Yuki and Shuichi had not said a single word to one another but instead had opted to let their eyes do the talking. Doctor Kawashima walked in to find the two lovers kissing each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Shuichi Shindou, it is good to see you awake." He said, startling the two out of their kiss.  
"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble Sensei and you Yuki!" Shuichi said hoarsely considering his voice hadn't been used in six months. Yuki shook his head at the singer before saying, "Silly Shu, it was no trouble. Just don't scare us like that. I'll let the doc check on you while I call everyone and tell them the good news." Shuichi nodded and after Yuki left, he let Doctor Kawashima check him out.

When Yuki returned with all the others, the doctor raised a hand before they could all hug Shuichi.  
"Shuichi is fine now, his brain and body needed time to heal itself so it was in a coma so it could have time and not be harmed any further. He no longer has his mental illnesses but he will suffer from nightmares from time to time and that is usual. You may now all squash him and I will get his forms signed so he can be released tonight!" Kawashima-Sensei told the excited gang.

The gang all nodded at him and then as soon as the door had closed behind the doctor, Hiro and Suguru pounced on the small singer and squeezed the life out of him. The others hugged him civilly and they all enjoyed small talk until Shuichi's stomach gave a huge grumble.  
"I suppose you get hungry when you don't eat proper food for six months, eh?" he joked.

That night after Yuki had packed away all of his and Shuichi's belongings and the room was put to rights, Shuichi was released and sent home. Once home, Yuki shoved all the stuff on the couch and picked the lithe singer up bridal style, carrying him towards their bedroom. He kissed Shu hungrily and they spent that night in bliss. Their lives changed for the better. Shu and Yuki got married and Shuichi continued to rock his fans world and produce brilliant music. Yuki and Shu talked more and Yuki even asked Shu to call him Eiri. It was certain that Eiri, Shu and the rest of the gang would live happily ever after!

_A/N: Review please! _


End file.
